What You Need
by Tempest78
Summary: Concerned because he missed class again, Yuuki seeks out Zero.


**Disclaimer I do not own the Vampire Knight fandom or its characters, they belong to the wonderfully talented ****Matsuri Hino.**** No money is made from this. I do own my plot line.**

**A/N: This is my second Vampire Knight story and my first Yuuki/Zero story, so if I have miss represented anything kindly point it out, but don't flame me. There is a lemon in this one shot. Enjoy.**

**XOXOXO:**

Yuuki walked into the room and saw Zero sitting on his bed with a hand fisted in his hair.

"You missed class again today."

Her jaw hung open as she noticed his naked torso.

"Yuuki," the intense plea in his voice snapped her from her stupor.

She walked over to him and cupped his face between her palms. She stared into his anguished eyes. "Oh Zero," a wealth of emotion rang in her voice. She hugged him.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed his face against her stomach.

She stroked his hair. "Let me help you Zero. I don't mind."

"It's not right." His arms tightened around her a fraction as the rush of blood flowing in her veins called out to him like a siren's song. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ebb and flow of the sweet crimson liquid.

She gently swept his bangs away from his forehead. "I'd rather that you drink from me then to hurt an innocent bystander." She stared deep into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "You won't hurt me."

She sat beside him on the bed and angled her head to one side, baring the pulsing vein to his hungry gaze. She placed his hand over the throbbing line. "Take what you need."

He lightly stroked her and felt his stomach tighten into a knot. The thought of hurting her in anyway made his stomach churn.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Her pulse called out to him luring him like a moth to a flame. He closed his eyes and his lips nuzzled her neck.

'_Yuuki deserves better than this.' _His spine stiffened._ 'I can't shame her like this.'_

Her arms went around his neck to keep him from pulling back. "Take what I freely offer you."

The fierce hunger nearly drove him mad. He inhaled her sweet honeyed scent and felt a familiar warmth build in his loins. His arms locked around her waist. His lips brushed the pale skin of her throat and his mouth watered.

'_I'm such a monster.' _A single tear rolled down his cheek as his fang elongated and pierced her skin.

A soft gasp fell from her lips as she arched against him. Her arms tightened around him. Thick tangy liquid flooded his mouth as his body drank. He sucked deep, drawing more of the sweet essence into his deprived body. The hot blood sent liquid fire to pool in his groin.

Yuuki's body felt like it was on fire as she felt him draw her life's essence into his mouth. Her nipples hardened beneath her shirt. She scooted closer to him and stroked his hair.

Her arousal spiked and he rolled her underneath him, sucking deeper. Her hands ran up and down his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin. He pressed his heavy manhood against her, moaning when she pressed their lower bodies together and wiggled beneath him.

He retracted his fangs and licked the pinpricks shut. His lips brushed against her neck as tears fell down his face. He kissed his way over to her shoulder and lightly nipped the skin. She held him to her and continued to writhe against him. She kissed his neck.

His lips slowly trailed across her collar bone and back up. He kissed his way over to and then licked the outer shell of her ear.

"Yuuki." His hoarse whisper caused her to hold him tighter. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and he nibbled it before pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue danced with his.

Her head swarm with foreign sensations. Tingles coursed through her body and her breathing quickened. The scent of her arousal lay heavy in the air. He broke the kiss to plant feather light kisses across her neck and collar bone.

Her thighs squeezed around his hips and her nails dug into his shoulders. His teeth grazed her nipple through her shirt and she gasped sharply and her back bowed off the bed.

"Ooh."

His hands slipped to her soft stomach and slowly worked their way up under her shirt to cover her breasts. His teeth gently clamped down on one diamond hard tip.

"Please," The wealth of emotion and fierce need in that single word shattered the last remnants of his control. He sat up and yanked her shirt over her head, making quick work of her bra and then pushed her to lie back down.

His thumb flicked her nipple and she bucked against him. His hot breath fanned the sensitive bud as she felt his tongue swirl around it. He gently grazed the tip with his fangs and she cried out. His mouth closed over the nipple drawing it into his moist heat.

"Zero, ah!"

Her fingers dug into his hair and pressed his face closer to her chest. His tongue teased and tortured her bud until she bucked wildly with ever swipe. His hands slowly brushed along her ribs sending shivers through her.

She gasped and writhed beneath him. His mouth captured hers in an ardent kiss as his fingers slowly traced her hip.

"Mm."

'_I feel like my body is going up in flames.' _Tingles ran from her hip down to her toes. His manhood pressed against her, hard and full.

"Yuuki," His voice was a sensual purr of dark promise and slid across her nerves like silk.

She shivered and a whimper fell from her lips as her thighs squeezed around him.

He pulled back to stare deep into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She cupped his face between her palms and stared deep into his eyes. "Hai." She kissed him passionately.

He pulled back just long enough to completely undress both of them and then captured her mouth with a fiery kiss. Zero poured all of his feelings for her into kissing her back and pressed his lower body down upon hers. His hands slowly glided over her body, sending her passion soaring. He rolled to the side. His fingers slowly traced around her labia before slipping into her welcoming heat.

She threw her head back and gasped as she felt his fingers dance inside her. "Don't stop, please."

His eyes darkened at the desperation in her voice. His tongue flicked her nipple and her hips bucked against his hand. Her eyes drifted shut as the sensations coursing through her veins sent tiny electric shocks through her nipples and her core. Her legs slightly parted for him and wetness pooled around his fingers.

Her gasps quickly turned to mewls of pleasure as his deft fingers sent her soaring to new heights. His mouth slowly worked its way back to her neck where he nuzzled his nose inhaling her wonderful scent. He slowly kissed his way to the hollow of her neck and then to her jaw line. His lips captured her mouth with a demanding kiss.

She inhaled sharply and pushed up onto her elbows blushing. "Z… Zero?"

A soft purr vibrated from his throat. "You smell delicious." His tongue slowly slid against her.

**A/N: lemon edited out!  
><strong>

Fully suited he collapsed against her panting heavily. Her arms wrapped around him, cradling his face against her breasts.

"I love you, Zero." She slowly swept his bangs from his forehead and stared at him with wonderment, before drifting shut lazily.

He smiled and kissed over her heart. "I love you too, my sweet Yuuki." He closed his eyes and allowed the sweet call of darkness to carry him away.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Enjoy and don't be shy to tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
